


Копенгаген

by kuzzzma



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Взгляд на мир героев SSSS с другой стороны.





	Копенгаген

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Copenhagen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718744) by [SectoBoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SectoBoss/pseuds/SectoBoss). 



> I want to thank author of the original text [SectoBoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SectoBoss/pseuds/SectoBoss) for being so kind to let me translate it!  
> Отдельное спасибо моей бете - [Ruuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuri/pseuds/Ruuri).
> 
> Переведено для команды [WTF Stand Still. Stay Silent 2018](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5562535) на Зимней Фандомной Битве 2018.

Мое имя - Копенгаген.

Я был рожден, пока старый мир умирал. В огне и безумии, в разгар эпидемии, когда целые нации отходили в небытие, я сделал свой первый робкий вдох. Пока миллиарды гнили и умирали, пока миллионы превращались в Искаженных, я рос здоровым и сильным. Я не всегда носил это имя. Имен у меня было много: Пациент 87, Палата-изолятор, новообразование Ригсхопситалет ***** , Северо-восточный массив. Копенгаген же подходит мне лучше всего.

Скромно начав с одинокой больничной постели, я рос и я поглощал. Я встречал таких же как я, и мы сливались. Многие и многие стали равны одному - чудо во плоти, костях, мускулах и нервах. Вскоре здание, что послужило мне утробой, не могло вместить нашу общность, и моя плоть выплеснулась из окон и дверей. Солнце жгло меня, зима морозила меня, но я выстоял.

Сточные и канализационные трубы стали моими артериями, пустые здания вокруг превратились в мою новую кожу. Я наводнил старый город и взял себе его имя. Искаженные стекались ко мне, и я не ведаю, почему. Помнили ли они о том, кем были, и возвращались ли домой? Искали ли бездумно кров в развалинах, повинуясь животному инстинкту? Приходили ли погреться в лучах славы того, чем я становился? Не имеет значения. Они приходили и вливались в мою совокупность. Их плоть становилась моей, их органы питали мое существование, клочья их разума превращались в голоса в моем хоре. Я рос и я благоденствовал.

Годы текли вокруг меня, укрытого от опасности моей новой шкурой из бетона, камня и кирпича. Солнце больше не обжигало, и морозы не могли добраться до меня. Мой разум рос и однажды повернул свой фокус вовне. Я обнаружил других, таких же как я - юный Гамбург, коварный Париж, опаленный солнцем Марсель и могучий Лондон, первый среди нас. Мы упивались нашим новым товариществом, совместно достигая новых вершин. Они научили меня, как навязать свою волю Искаженным, как превратить их в мои глаза, уши и руки.

И потом! Из-за моря они пришли, прошлое на марше, прямиком из замороженных пустошей. Плоть в давно забытой форме, той, что я давно списал в утиль истории. Металлические чудовища, изрыгающие огонь, двигались ко мне, желая сжечь меня, испепелить, загасить искру моего существования. Мои силы против их, будущее и прошлое, плоть и сталь сошлись в схватке не только за свою жизнь, но и за судьбу человечества. И к всеобщей радости, той ночью в Каструпе старое и отжившее свое потерпело поражение. Приговор не мог бы быть более однозначным, когда они бежали передо мной и их ружья смолкли - будущее принадлежит моему человечеству, а не их.

Меня расстраивают вести, что старик Лондон пытается организовать посольство к реликтам, доживающим свое на севере. Пффф! Кто-то совсем размяк к старости. Остальные ворчат на меня, называют воинственным и недипломатичным, говорят о возможном сотрудничестве с этими рудиментами в случае, если пространство для диалога сможет быть открыто. Но они никогда не чувствовали огня на своей плоти, никогда не слышали потрескивания их собственной горящей кожи. Никогда армия не вторгалась на их территорию. Они не понимают опасности, в которой мы все живем постоянно, пока остатки старого мира все еще попирают землю и...

_…что это?_

С юго-запада доносится звук.. мотора? Шепот взрыва. Легкое касание огня. Несколько Искаженных вскрикивают и замолкают.

_Кто здесь?_

* * *

**Сноски:**  
 *** Ригсхопситалет** (Национальный или Королевский госпиталь) - один из крупнейших госпиталей в Дании, расположен в Копенгагене.


End file.
